como destruir una boda
by majito volturi
Summary: esta es mi primer fanfic. rukia debe soportar muchas cosas por ser noble entre ellas casarse con alguien que ella no escogio y cuando su prometido es un pervertido... que pasara? se quedaran ichigo y renji sin hacer nada? ICHIRUKI
1. mi prometido es un pervertido!

**Hola este es mí primer fanfic es 100% ichiruki la idea me vino a la cabeza un día en el cole y no me había animado para escribirlo pero aquí esta:**

El día había comenzado bien en la mansión kuchiki rukia se había levantado de buen humor una sirvienta le había llevado el desayuno a su cama, luego de eso ella tomo un baño, se puso su kimono negro tomo su espada, y se dirigió a la oficina de su hermano para darle los buenos dias pero se detuvo en la puerta al escuchar que alguien estaba discutiendo.

-ME NIEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-kurosaki te pido que bajes tu tono de voz.

-NO ME PIDAS ESO!!!!!!

**-**KUROSAKI!!!! TE PIDO QUE TE CALLES Y ME DEJES TERMINAR!!!

-NO!!!! LO HARE!!!!!

-Ichigo relajate

-NO ME VOY A RELAJAR RENJI!!!! Y TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA?

- entiéndelo es una orden no me puedo negar y además no estoy de humor para discutir con un cabezotas como tu.

-MALDI…

-pasa adelante rukia

Rukia entro en la oficina de su hermano haciendo una reverencia ella había estado escuchando la mayoría de la discusión pero no entendía nada.

-ohayo ni-sama- fue lo único que dijo

-desde hace cuanto estas ahí?- pregunto byakuya

-desde hace poco tiempo apenas y voy despertando-respondió

-hasta ahora te vas levantando enana si que eres una completa perezosa-le dijo Ichigo

-eres un completo descerebrado!!!!!!!!

-enana!!!

-idiota!!!!!

-tabla de planchar!!!!!

_Eso__ no se lo permitiré!!!-_pensó rukia.

Hizo un ademán de ignorarlo eso extraño a Ichigo aunque lo relajo al fin había ganado una batalla pero cuando se volteo sintió que algo le pateo el trasero.

-que te pasa enana?!!!!!

-OH lo siento mucho kurosaki-kuuuun!!!-uso ese tono que tanto detesta Ichigo

-eres una…

-si ya terminaron podría terminar nuestra conversación pendiente-dijo un byakuya muy serio mientras renji que se había quedado callado viendo todo fruncía el seño.

-lo siento ni-sama

-no importa de todos modos de lo que estábamos hablando te incluye a ti.

-de que hablaban?-pregunto una confundida rukia

-le decía a kurosaki y a renji que Irán a Karakura por una semana para cumplir una misión especial.

-de que se trata esa misión?

Ichigo y renji se pusieron pálidos y se hicieron a un lado como que si fuera peligroso quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo.

-que les pasa a ustedes dos? Que sucede?-rukia solo estaba aun mas confundida

-rukia-dijo un Ichigo muy asustado-será mejor que tomes asiento-esto lo dijo mientras le acercaba una silla.

-el tiene razón siéntate y toma un poco de agua-le dijo renji mientras le acercaba un vaso de agua.

-que les pasa a ustedes dos no me voy a sentar y no quiero agua DIGANME QUE PASA!!!!!!!

-rukia relajate-le dijo renji

-NO ME PIENSO RELAJAR!!!!!!!

-rukia escúchame bien la noticia que están a punto de darte no se puede tomar a la ligera así que mientras estos dos te dan la noticia estaré en mi escuadrón por si necesitas aclarar tus dudas

-a que te refieres byakuya no le darás tu la noticia? Nos dejaras a nosotros dos solos con ella? Tú eres su hermano!!! Oye no huyas!!!!-para cuando Ichigo termino de quejarse byakuya ya estaba fuera de la mansión

_-los compadezco pero si le doy yo la noticia posiblemente no pueda dormir con la mirada asesina de rukia-_pensaba byakuya mientras entraba a su escuadrón.

Mientras tanto en la mansión:

-díganme ustedes dos par de idiotas cual es la noticia-les pidió lo mas relajada que pudo.

-muy bien te lo diremos- dijo renji

-aleluya!!!!!-dijo rukia

-díselo Ichigo

-cobarde-dijo en un tono muy bajo-muy bien tu amado hermano nos dio la misión de protegerte esta semana.

-y eso por que?-pregunto rukia

-digamos que esta semana un noble ira a verte a Kamakura para que lo conozcas y…

-y?!!!-se estaba comenzando a alterar

-y luego de esa semana se iniciaran los preparativos para tu boda con el.-dijo Ichigo mientras se escondía tras el escritorio de byakuya. Mientras tanto renji estaba en una esquina de la habitación para protegerse de lo que venia.

-…-rukia estaba en shock no decía nada, estaba pálida y muy confundida.

-rukia- dijeron ambos al unísono mientras se acercaban a ella.

-estas bien?-pregunto renji

- Oi enana!!!!! Reacciona.-ichigo y renji se estaban preocupando ella no reaccionaba.

Mientras tanto en el sexto escuadrón byakuya estaba ordenando unos papeles hasta que escucho algo que parecía venir de su mansión y cuando se acerco a su ventana a ver su casa lo que vio lo dejo en shock.

Una ventana estaba rota y la silla que le habían ofrecido a rukia para sentarse estaba fuera tirada con una mancha de sangre en su jardín. El agradeció no haber estado ahí en ese momento aunque tenia curiosidad de saber de quien era la sangre. XD.

En la mansión:

-OYE QUE TE PASA ESTAS LOCA!!!!!!!!-gritaban Ichigo y renji muy enojados e Ichigo tenia una pequeña herida en la cabeza (nada grave).

-…-

-rukia di algo!!!!-le grito renji

-…-

-ya se que hacer para que reaccione-le dijo Ichigo a renji en el oído para que rukia no escuchara- pero seria un atentado contra mi vida..

-fue un placer haberte conocido

-lo mismo digo renji.

-listo Ichigo-pregunto renji

-no

-vamos es por su bien o la vas a dejar así para siempre?

-esta bien.

-enana!!!!-le grito Ichigo

-oye debilucha…-le dijo renji

-tabla de planchar

-medio metro

-tonta.

No importaba lo que dijeran ella no reaccionaba. Lo que ellos esperaban era un golpe o algo así pero nada.

La siguiente imagen que vieron los dejo en shock. Rukia se dejo caer al piso con las manos en la cara llorando.

Lo único que ella quería era salir corriendo de ahí pero su cuerpo no le respondía.

-por…que…yo…-fue lo único que alcanzo a decir entre sollozos.

Los dos chicos se le acercaron muy sorprendidos ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos pero nunca imaginaron verla así se veía quebrantada, lastimada, indefensa. Ellos dos sabían que era una de las mujeres mas fuertes ella nunca se permitió llorar frente a nadie.

-como se llama? – les pregunto

-que?-dijo Ichigo

-que como se llama el imbecil con el que me voy a casar baka!!!!!-le grito mientras lo veía con los ojos llorosos.

Esa era una imagen que el no quería ver-su nombre es Koichi Ota-le respondió Ichigo.

-Koichi… Ota-dijo rukia con ojos de espanto-no puede ser…

-que pasa con el?-pregunto renji

-lo conoces?-agrego a la pregunta Ichigo.

-si-respondió rukia mientras se levantaba-fue en la fiesta de una de las cinco casas nobles yo recién había sido adoptada por los kuchikis.

**Flashbacks**

_Rukia estaba sentada en medio de un gran baile dentro de una __mansión su hermano estaba en otra habitación hablando con unos jefes nobles._

_-hola señorita-le dijo un chico a rukia quien no se percato del momento en el que le tomo la mano para __besársela._

_El chico era alto cabello café sus ojos eran grises se podría decir que no estaba nada mal._

_-mucho gusto-le respondió rukia._

_-me podrías decir tu nombre- le pregunto el chico._

_-soy kuchiki rukia-respondió-y tu eres?_

_-mi nombre es Koichi Ota encantado._

_-igualmente-le respondió rukia._

_Se pusieron a conversar sobre que les parecía la fiesta luego de unos minutos rukia se disponía a retirarse._

_-bueno ha sido un placer pero debo irme-hizo una reverencia y se volteo pero cuando comenzó a caminar Koichi le tomo del brazo y la aferro a su cuerpo._

_-ni siquiera me __darás un beso._

_-rukia se separo de el bruscamente-lo siento- fue lo que le dijo-pero debo irme._

_-de todos modos solo habrías sido diversión de una noche-le dijo Koichi-no tienes muy buenos atributos._

_Rukia muy ofendida se volteo y le dijo-quien te crees tu para decirme eso?_

_-soy un noble-le respondió_

_-pues no te comportas como uno_

_-al menos yo no soy basura del rukongai._

_-si me disculpas… me voy-fue lo ultimo que dijo rukia._

_**Fin del flashbacks**_

-eso significa…-dijo renji

-QUE TU PROMETIDO ES UN COMPLETO PERVERTIDO!!!-agrego un Ichigo muy alterado.

-si-dijo rukia con la cabeza baja.

-en ese caso-dijo Ichigo

-VAMOS A DETENER ESA BODA!!!!!-gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bueno hasta aquí el primer capi bueno asi comienza mi fic. Ya tengo, lista la siguiente parte pero primero quiero saber sus opiniones, se aceptan críticas, amenazas de todo pero no virus por favor!!! Bueno besos y dejen reviews xfa!!!**


	2. no lo permitire

**Bueno aquí esta el segundo capi. Gracias a todos x su apoyo!!! Admito que estaba nerviosa al publicarlo x ser mi primer fic pero gracias a ustedes me he inspirado y prometo actualizar rápido. Bueno sin más preámbulo aquí esta:**

-VAMOS A DETENER ESA BODA!!!!!-gritaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!

A rukia le pareció una locura era obvio que su hermano no iba a cambiar de idea y por ser cosa de nobles si estos dos locos intentaban algo se iban a meter en un gran problema.

-USTEDES DOS SON UN PAR DE LOCOS!!!!!-les grito muy alterada-NI-SAMA NO VA A CAMBIAR DE IDEA!!!!

-y quien dijo que le íbamos a pedir permiso para detener la boda?-le pregunto ichigo.

-que?-rukia estaba aun mas confundida

-lo que oíste renji y yo vamos a impedir esa boda… cierto renji?

-etto… claro que si!!!! No vamos a dejar que te cases con un pervertido-respondió.

-aunque eso signifique tu posición como teniente?-le pregunto rukia

-relajate no creo que la idea de ichigo sea tan loca como para meternos en problemas… cierto ichigo?-le pregunto renji un poco asustado por la respuesta.

-bueno… en realidad esperaba que tu tuvieras una idea…

-etto…

-LO VEN NI SIQUIERA TIENEN UNA IDEA PAR DE IDIOTAS!!!!!!

-relajate-le pidieron los dos chicos.

-NO ME PIENSO RELAJAR!!!!!!! NO HAY MANERA DE EVITARLO.

Justo después de eso la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un chico alto con cabello café y ojos grises.

-hola rukia-fue lo único que dijo.

-se puede saber que haces aquí… en mi casa? Quien te dejo entrar?-le pregunto rukia al chico.

-wooow relajate no sabia que no podía entrar a la casa de mi prometida.

Rukia se quedo callada dirigiéndole una mirada asesina al chico. Mientras renji e ichigo lo examinaban con la mirada.

-asi que tu eres el famoso Koichi?-le pregunto ichigo.

-asi es… y tu eres?

-soy kurosaki ichigo una amigo de rukia-respondió

-oh kurosaki… eres el famoso shinigami sustito…es un placer-dijo con una mirada y tono sarcástico. Eso no le gusto a ichigo solo hizo que frunciera mas el seño.

- y tu eres?-pregunto el chico dirigiéndose a renji.

-mi nombre es abarai renji teniente del sexto escuadrón-se presento de mala gana ante el chico.

-escúchame rukia cuando seas mi esposa te puedes ir olvidando de las misiones al mundo real… me asegurare de que tengas una vida sin preocupaciones aquí en la sociedad de almas.

-oh no me digas y se puede saber porque rayos no quieres que vaya al mundo humano-uso el tono mas odioso que le pudo salir en ese momento junto con una mirada llena de odio.

-bueno es que no quiero que mi esposa tenga mucho contacto con gente como kurosaki –respondió.

-QUE?!!!!!!! SE PUEDE SABER QUE TIENES EN CONTRA MIA MALDITO IDIOTA!!!!-le grito ichigo muy alterado.

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ!!! AQUÍ EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS DEBES GUARDARME RESPETO SOY UN NOBLE!!!!-dijo alterando el volumen de voz y alardeando de su titulo.

-NO ME IMPORTA QUE SEAS UN NOBLE!!!!!-le respondió-ADEMAS NO PUEDES CONTROLAR LA VIDA DE RUKIA!!!

-EL TIENE RAZON-se unió a la pelea renji-ADEMAS TODAVIA NO ES TU ESPOSA Y QUIEN SABE KIZAS LA BODA NO SE DE!! ELLA NO HA ACEPTADO.

-pues no se puede oponer-dijo Koichi mientras una sonrisa malvada se le dibujaba en el rostro-es una noble ella sabe mejor que nadie que si llega a romper las reglas seria expulsada del clan y no la verían muy bien aquí en la sociedad de almas eso sin agregar que llevaría a su clan a la ruina.-fue lo único que dijo antes de dirigirse a la puerta pero antes de salir volteo a ver a rukia y le dijo- adiós preciosa espero con muchas ansias nuestra boda-y luego salio del cuarto.

-rukia por que no le dijiste nada?-pregunto renji.

-ya no tiene caso respondió será mejor que se olviden de la idea- les dijo con una cara seria-se meterían en problemas y además por que tienen tantas ganas de detener la boda?-les pregunto

-pues a mi no me da muy buena espina ese chico-dijo ichigo-además no te salve una vez para que venga un idiota como esos y arruine tu vida.-agrego con un ligero sonrojo.

-yo estoy de acuerdo con ichigo-dijo renji

-bueno… gracias-dijo rukia con una ligera sonrisa aunque aun se podía oír un poco de dolor en sus palabras-yo me voy a mi habitación-dijo rukia mientras salía de la oficina.

Ichigo tenía su mirada mas seria de lo normal en su interior estaba hirviendo en furia.

-que piensas hacer ichigo?-le pregunto renji muy serio.

-pues voy a detener esa boda-respondió-ella no la puede detener sola y es lógico que no se va a negar en pleno matrimonio pero…

-pero?-pregunto renji

-no es necesario que se oponga.

-como es eso?-renji estaba muy confundido

-tu solo dime si me ayudaras o no…

-claro te ayudare-respondió renji no muy seguro

-excelente… además recuerda que esta semana en karakura debemos protegerla mientras sale con ese tipo,

-es cierto y luego es la boda-agrego renji

-no voy a permitir esa boda

- yo sigo queriendo escuchar tu plan.-le dijo renji

-es muy sencillo- dijo ichigo-escúchame bien…-luego de que ichigo le dijera su grandioso plan a renji ambos asintieron y fueron a buscar a ese tal Koichi.

Lo encontraron fuera de la mansión y se le acercaron comenzando a caminar a su lado.

-se puede saber que quieren par de idiotas?-les pregunto

-solo veníamos a decirte algo.-le dijo renji

-que cosa?-les pregunto Koichi

-si te llegas a acercar a rukia mas de lo debido o la llegas a lastimar-le dijo ichigo mientras ponía una cara amenazante-te daremos una paliza tan grande que quedaras irreconocible eso sin agregar que te daremos tan duro que posiblemente te quedes sin descendientes.-agrego

-es cierto-le dijo renji-y nos aseguraremos de que no la vuelvas a tocar después de eso.

-bueno…-dijo Koichi-ustedes no me dan miedo además les recuerdo que ella será mi esposa…-dijo de una manera divertida-y se podría decir que ustedes dos están celosos…

-QUE!!!!!-gritaron los dos al unísono con cara de WTF.

-lo sabia…relájense además ella no me conoce bien aunque tendrá una semana para hacerlo…

-mas te vale no acercarte tanto-le dijo ichigo.

-no te preocupes zanahoria-le dijo en tono burlón-su cuerpo no es tan llamativo aunque debo admitir que tampoco esta mal.

Ante este comentario ichigo y renji estaban listos para darle una buena paliza pero el se desapareció con el sumpo.

-es un maldito idiota-dijo ichigo

-lo se pero será mejor que regresemos a la mansión-dijo renji-esta anocheciendo y mañana debemos ir al mundo real.-agrego.

-tienes razón otro día le partiré el trasero.

**Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capi!!! Espero que les haya gustado no fue espero saber sus opiniones… se aceptan de todo tipo de criticas y pronto subiré el tercer capi. Dejen reviews xfa!!!! Besos y saludos!!!**


	3. chappy,peleas y una promesa

**Bueno aquí el tercer capi. Lamento decirles que posiblemente comience a subir los capis un poco despacio debido a que mis ****tías comienzan sus vacaciones y no podré pasar mucho tiempo frente a mi amada compu. Pero bueno aprovechare el tiempo para no decepcionarlos ni hacerlos esperar demasiado!!!! Y sin mas preámbulo aquí el capi!!**

Cuando ichigo y renji llegaron a la mansión kuchiki decidieron ir a hablar con byakuya.

El estaba en su despacho hablando con dos de sus sirvientes sobre como arreglar la ventana mientras que dos sirvientes mas limpiaban la mancha de sangre de la silla.

-oye byakuya tenemos que hablar contigo-le dijo ichigo

-sobre que?-les pregunto

-etto…taicho-renji estaba muy nervioso

-Bueno byakuya-se decidió a hablar ichigo-estas seguro de haber escogido bien al prometido de tu hermana?-le pregunto

-yo no lo escogí…-respondió fríamente

-como es eso taicho?-pregunto un sorprendido renji

-veras el me pidió su mano en matrimonio también me dijo que cuando ellos se casaran ambos clanes se verían favorecidos.

-y no te molestaste en saber lo que rukia opinaba….-le dijo muy serio ichigo

-veras kurosaki ella es una noble y parte de las reglas es que una noble se case con un noble.

-y en ese caso por que tu no te casaste con una noble?-pregunto fríamente ichigo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una sirvienta muy preocupada.

-que sucede?-pregunto byakuya un poco enojado.

-etto…lo siento kuchiki-sama pero la señorita rukia…

Antes de que dijera algo ichigo y renji habían salido corriendo hacia el cuarto de rukia

-oye rukia abre la puerta!!!!-grito renji.

-abre de una buena vez enana!!!!!-le siguió ichigo.

-DEJENME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ PAR DE IDIOTAS!!!!!!!!!-rukia estaba muy alterada y su voz se podía oír muy quebrada.

-muy bien si no vas a salir vamos a entrar.-dijo un ichigo muy decidido-listo renji-pregunto

-claro!!!!-respondió renji.

-deténganse-se escucho decir una fría voz

-porque deberíamos deteneros byakuya?

-porque no quiero que destruyan mi casa.

-…-ichigo suspiro resignado

-rukia abre la puerta-le ordeno su hermano

-ni-sama…no abriré la puerta…lo siento.

-rukia no lo repetiré abre la puerta.-le ordeno mas severamente

-lo siento ni-sama-respondió-_se que estoy loca al contradecirle pero me rehúso a abrir la puerta…de seguro es para hablar sobre ese maldito matrimonio-_pensó rukia

-etto… kuchiki sama-le dijo la misma sirvienta de antes-no podrá entrar cerro la puerta con un conjuro de kidoh…-le dijo

-entiendo…creo que se de que manera saldrá-dijo

-que hará taicho?-pregunto renji.

-es muy sencillo-se dirigió a la sirvienta y le ordeno algo que ninguno de los dos chicos fente al cuarto pudieron oír.

Luego de unos minutos la sirvienta regreso y traía algo en una pequeña manta.

-que es eso?-preguntaron ambos chicos al unísono.

-uno de los mas grandes tesoros de rukia.

-¿?-ambos estaban muy confundidos

-rukia sal de tu cuarto o si no me veré obligado a …

-a que ni-sama?-pregunto rukia del otro lado de la puerta

-a destruir a Chappy –esto lo dijo mientras le quitaba la manta y dejaba ver a un pequeño conejo de peluche.

-ESE ES UNO DE LOS MAS GRANDES TESOROS DE LA ENANA!!!! ESE ESTUPIDO CONEJO!!!!!!!!

-taicho esta seguro de que funcionara?-le pregunto renji…

-estoy mas que seguro.

-lo siento ni-sama pero no creo que Chappy este ahí…-pero mientras rukia inspeccionaba su cuarto se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí-no puede ser…

-así es rukia sal de ahí o no me dejaras otra opción.

-_debí haberlo dejado junto con las cosas que traje del mundo real…que hago?-_rukia se estaba empezando a preocupar.

-despedaza sembon…

-NOOOOOO!!!!!-luego de eso rukia salio de su cuarto muy rápido casi usando el shumpo mientras le quitaba a byakuya su preciado peluche y lo abrazaba de manera protectora. Ichigo y renji solo miraban la escena con un gran signo de interrogación en sus cabezas. Rukia iba a entrar otra vez a su cuarto pero ichigo y renji le agarraron un hombro cada uno evitando así su escape.

-que tienes que decir al respecto rukia-le dijo byakuya

-yo…-rukia no respondía y evitaba la mirada de su hermano.

-bueno regresa a tu –byakuya no termino la frase debido a que rukia se desmayo.

Estaba muy pálida y se podían ver grandes bolsas bajo sus ojos. Pero antes de que cayera al suelo ichigo la tomo en brazos.

-Oí rukia despierta enana!!!-ichigo estaba preocupado.

-yuku ven aquí-le ordeno byakuya a una sirvienta.

-si kuchiki sama

-dime…-le dijo-rukia ya tomo sus alimentos?-le pregunto

-no kuchiki sama además del desayuno no quiso almorzar y cuando le pregunte sobre que quería cenar dijo que no tenia hambre…-respondió.

-ya veo… kurosaki llévala a su cama y luego ven a mi oficina junto con renji.

-de acuerdo.

Ichigo y renji entraron en el cuarto de rukia ichigo la dejo en su cama y se aseguro de arroparla mientras renji veía que había una lámpara quebrada en el piso y un gran desastre en su cuarto.

-aquí debe haber pasado un terremoto-dijo renji

-nunca imagine que ella podría dejar una habitación así….es cierto que tiene mal carácter pero para que pudiera hacer esto debe haber estado muy enojada-dijo ichigo

-bueno me adelantare a la oficina no te tardes.

- de acuerdo-le dijo ichigo y luego renji salio de la habitación.

-eres una idiota enana….-susurro ichigo. Mientras veía a rukia la luz de la luna le iluminaba el rostro ella seguía abrazando a Chappy ichigo noto que una solitaria lagrima recorría la mejilla de rukia.

-_que estará soñando?-_se pregunto ichigo.

-no…por favor…no quiero…-rukia estaba hablando dormida-por favor… no quiero…

Ichigo supuso que se estaba refiriendo a la boda así que para sacarla de esa pesadilla la abrazo mientras le susurraba en el oído –no lo permitiré te prometo que detendré esa boda aunque tenga que dejar totalmente deshecha la sociedad de almas.-luego de esas palabras rukia se relajo ichigo la dejo de abrazar mientras la recostaba de nuevo en su cama.

-me gustas mas cuando sonríes enana.-luego de estas palabras ichigo salio del cuarto para dirigirse a la oficina de byakuya.

-gracias idiota-dijo rukia aun soñando aunque esto ultimo ichigo ya no lo pudo escuchar.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de byakuya:

-por que tardaste tanto kurosaki?

-lo siento byakuya pero esta casa es muy grande casi me pierdo-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-esta bien-dijo byakuya.

-que era lo que nos quería decir taicho?-pregunto renji

-verán los llame para pedirles que sean discretos para cuando rukia este con Koichi en el mundo humano no creo que le guste saber que esta siendo espiado…

-pero el es un noble kuchiki sama no creo que se atreva a mostrar algún comportamiento indecoroso con la señorita kuchiki-dijo ichigo con el tono mas burlón que le pudo salir en ese momento.

-kurosaki…entiende yo se que Koichi no es un pervertido pero hice la promesa de proteger a rukia además solo necesito estar seguro de que sea un buen hombre el tipo con el que rukia esta comprometida.

-pues no lo es!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito ichigo

-como lo sabes kurosaki….ni siquiera has hablado con el…

-…-

-lo ves

-bueno de todos modos eres un noble…si podías pagar guardaespaldas profesionales porque nos escogiste a nosotros?-quiso saber ichigo

-hace poco cuando Koichi me pidió la mano de rukia no estaba muy seguro de poder dejarla cargar con eso sola así que la llame a mi oficina esa misma tarde.

**Flashbacks**

_**-**__pasa rukia…_

_Rukia entro haciendo una reverencia_

_-para que quería verme ni-sama?_

_-te quería hacer una pregunta._

_-si…_

_-necesito que me digas el nombre de dos personas a las que le confiarías tu vida si estuvieras en peligro…claro no me incluyas en la respuesta_

_-mmm.....…bueno si tuviera que escoger dos personas seria en primer lugar ichigo y el segundo seria renji…por que la pregunta ni-sama?_

-_no por nada…dime por que a esos dos?_

_-bueno… a renji porque ha sido mi amigo desde hace mucho tiempo… y a ichigo-dijo mientras una sonrisa tierna se le dibujaba en el rostro-el es una persona muy importante para mi-esto último lo dijo con un pequeño sonrojo._

_-ya veo…bueno ya puedes irte._

_-sii con su permiso ni-sama.-hizo una reverencia y salio de la habitación._

**Fin del flashbacks**

**-**ya veo así que por eso nos escogiste…

-bueno kurosaki técnicamente ella los escogió a ustedes.

-entonces por que dejaste que nosotros le diéramos la noticia.?

-es que no quise ver su rostro en ese momento…díganme como reacciono?

-etto…taicho.-renji no sabia que responder

-lo único que dijo fue que era su responsabilidad…-dijo ichigo-realmente no mostró mucha emoción pero tampoco se vio muy triste-mintió ichigo

-bueno ya pueden irse…kurosaki hoy puedes quedarte aquí en la mansión de todos modos mañana Irán al mundo real.

-esta bien.

Al día siguiente:

-Oí enana enana levantante!!!!!

-que hora es…-decía un somnolienta rukia.

-hora de que te vayas alistando para ir a karakura.-le dijo ichigo

-QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YA ES DE DIA!!!!!! Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que Chappy…

Es cierto!!!!! DONDE ESTA CHAPPY?!!!!.-le grito a ichigo mientras se levantaba de golpe y lo agarraba del kimono.

-es…ta…en… en… tu cama….-dijo muy sonrojado

-ohhh es cierto…creí que ni-sama le había hecho algo…-luego volteo a ver a ichigo y se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba muy sonrojado.

-por que te sonrojas idiota?-le pregunto

-etto…tu pijama es…

-que pasa con…-se hecho un vistazo a ella misma y al parecer no se dio cuenta de que era un diminuto camisón blanco un poco traslucido. Al darse cuenta de esto ella se sonrojo mucho peor que ichigo.

-SAL DE MI CUARTO IDIOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

No basta con decir que eso llego a la oficina de byakuya quien estaba con renji y a tal grito ambos se exaltaron ese grito fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se escuchara hasta el rukongai.

Ichigo salio como si lo estuvieran persiguiendo del cuarto se sintió tranquilo al salir de ahí aunque no se podía quitar la imagen de su cabeza ver a la enana en paños menores no era precisamente lo que quería ver a tales horas de la mañana.

-que sucedió ichigo?-le pregunto un alterado renji

-na..da es ..Solo…mejor olvídalo.

-esta bien..- a renji no lo convencía esa respuesta-por cierto ya esta lista rukia ya es hora de que nos vayamos…-le dijo

-saldrá en un momento-le dijo ichigo

-de acuerdo.

Luego de eso la puerta del cuarto de rukia se abrió.

-que hacen en mi puerta par de idiotas?-les pregunto

-ya debemos irnos-le dijo renji

-es cierto-dijo ichigo aun sonrojado

-esta bien vámonos-dijo rukia

En las afueras de la mansión kuchiki:

-muy bien rukia espero que te comportes como se debe con Koichi-le ordeno byakuya

-si ni-sama-hizo una reverencia, dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la gran puerta que la llevaría a karakura.

-kurosaki renji no hace falta decirles lo que tienen que hacer cierto?

-no se preocupe taicho-le respondió renji

-si cálmate byakuya yo me encargare por si se pasa de listo-le dijo ichigo.

Byakuya lo miro con cara de pocos amigos-…-

-era broma relájate…-en realidad eso no era broma pero prefirió mentir a tener que seguir viendo la cara de byakuya.

Y sin mas atravesaron la puerta directo a karakura..

**Realmente este capi creo que me quedo un poco aburrido…que opinan ustedes? Espero que me lo digan en sus reviews. Besos!!!!**


	4. no la vuelvas a tocar

**Hola a todos!!!! Feliz navidad y año nuevo!!!! Espero que la hayan pasado muy bien al lado de su familia. Primero quisiera disculparme por tardarme tanto en publicar este capi lo que sucede es que me mude por tres días a la casa de mis primos así**** que estuve alejada de mi compu.**

**Bueno aquí esta el capi:**

Al llegar a Karakura se dirigieron a la tienda de urahara, renji se quedo ahí mientras rukia e ichigo se fueron a la casa del pelinaranja durante todo el camino hubo un silencio muy incomodo. Cuando entraron a la casa subieron a la habitación rukia había dejado ahí su gigai y luego ichigo se metió a su cuerpo.

Ichigo estaba a punto de decir algo pero cuando abrio la boca…

-one-san!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te extrañe one-san!!!!!!!!

-hola kon.-dijo rukia sin mucho ánimo.

-que te sucede ne-san?-pregunto un preocupado kon.

-nada-le respondio-voy a cenar ichigo.-luego de decir esto salio de la habitación.

-ichigo…

-que pasa kon…

-QUE LE HICISTE A NE-SAN?!!!!!!!- grito mientras comenzaba a "golpear" a ichigo.

-quitate de encima!!!! No le he hecho nada!!!!.

-entonces por que no me dio una patada o algo. Esta muy cambiada muy triste ella no estaba asi cuando se fue a la sociedad de almas… QUE LE PASO?.

-esta bien te lo dire pero deja de gritar o te prometo que hare que yuzu te haga un nuevo vestido.

-esta bien…-dijo resignado-te escucho.

-rukia se va a casar-dijo de muy mal humor.

-…-kon estaba en shock.

-kon estas bien?

-…-nada

-KON REACCIONA DE UNA VEZ!!!!!

El no reacciono pero dos rios de lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos.

-no no puede ser!!!! Ne-san!!!!-luego de esto kon salio corriendo a buscar a rukia.

-oye espera!!!-ichigo salio corriendo detrás de el.

Cuando ichigo bajo vio a kon aferrado al pecho de rukia llorando.

-ne-san dime que no es verdad!!! No puede ser cierto!!!!!!

-kon que te sucede-le pregunto rukia.

-dime que no te vas a casar…-le rogo kon.

-no te preocupes-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa-no es tan malo ademas…estare esta semana aquí.

A ichigo le sorprendio que rukia hablara asi con kon. Se dio cuenta que ese animalito de felpa tenia razon estaba muy cambiada después de esa noticia. No le gustaba verla asi y pensar que todo era culpa de ese idiota de koichi.

Al pensar en ese nombre a ichigo le hervia la sangre.

-me voy a dormir-dijo rukia mientras separaba a kon de su pecho.

Cuando rukia subio las escaleras kon le se quedo muy pensativo.

-en que piensas?-le pregunto ichigo

-estoy pensando que grandioso plan tendras para destruir esa boda lo puedo adivinar viendote a la cara… esta muy claro que no te gusta la idea de que se case.

-claro que no me gusta la idea su prometido es mucho mas pervertido que tu y es un completo idiota!!!

-oye!!! No soy un pervertido!!!.

-eso no tu te lo crees!!!!!

-ese no es el punto mejor dime tu plan…

-no tengo un plan-mintió-no voy a detener esa boda byakuya lo decidio y si me meto en eso seria cavar mi propia tumba.

-estas mintiendo!!!!!!!!!

-no estoy mintiendo!!!! No hay nada que pueda hacer… y dejame en paz voy a cenar.

Ichigo estaba muy decidido a detener la boda pero no queria decirselo a nadie y mucho menos a kon porque si el llegaba a abrir la boca byakuya se enteraria y entonces no habria manera de detener esa boda. Pero ichigo y kon no se percataron de que escaleras arriba rukia habia estado escuchando toda la conversación.

Cuando ichigo termino de cenar subio a su habitación junto con kon. Rukia estaba en el armario dormida.

-sera mejor que no hagas escandalo kon. Dejala dormir no ha dormido nada desde la sociedad de almas.

-deja de darme ordenes!!! Yo jamas perturbaria el sueño de mi ne-san.

-entonces duermete de una buena vez.

Por mas que trataba ichigo no podia dormir cada vez que cerraba los ojos la imagen de koichi con rukia se le venia a la mente y eso solo lo hacia enojar. Pero cuando por fin penso que podia dormir la puerta del armario se abrio.

Ichigo simulo estar dormido.

-te dejo a cargo pyon. No despiertes a ichigo ya regreso.

-si rukia-sama pyon!!!

-ne-san adonde vas?-pregunto un kon medio dormido.

-solo voy a dar una vuelta…no puedo dormir. No te preocupes pyon te hara compañía.

-pero ne-san…

-adios!

Luego de esto rukia salio por la ventana teniendo cuidado de no "despertar" según ella a ichigo quien en realidad estaba despierto.

-por que estas despierto ichigo-sama pyon?

-desde hace cuanto lo sabes?

-desde que entre en el gigai de rukia-sama pyon.

-bueno mejor duermete… entra ya al armario.

-esta bien pyon!!

Luego de que pyon entrara al armario ichigo trato de dormir pero no pudo. Asi que se puso a escuchar musica. Luego de dos canciones se estaba empezando a dormir. Hasta que sintio que le quitaban el mp3 de los oidos.

!!! que te pasa pyon!!!

-lo siento ichigo-sama pero acabo de sentir un nuevo reiatsu.

-de que? Un hollow?

-no en realidad es del noble koichi.

Al escuchar esto ichigo se levanto de golpe.

-como que esta aquí?

-asi es… y rukia-sama aun no ha vuelto.

Ichigo no dudo ni un segundo y tomo su placa de shinigami sustituto y salio por la ventana usando el shumpo.

-_porque me preocupo? Ella es fuerte…ademas no creo que ese koichi la este buscando…-_penso ichigo.

Se detuvo un momento en el parque por el que regresaba del instituto con rukia pensando si seguir buscando a rukia o regresar a su casa. Al final decidio regresar lo mas probable era que rukia ya estuviera durmiendo en el armario y el estuviera preocupado por nada. Pero en el camino de regreso a casa se detuvo al escuchar la voz de rukia discutiendo con alguien mas.

-quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez!!!

-por que estas tan enojada?

-no estoy de humor para hablar contigo, ademas tengo sueño y solo me estas molestando.

-pues deberias acostumbrarte a mi presencia porque de todos modos vas a ser mi esposa.

Era koichi… al percatarse de esto ichigo apreto con fuerza los puños el no tenia derecho a llamarla asi y jamas lo tendria.

A ichigo solo le daban ganas de partirlo a la mitad con zangetsu pero decidio escuchar mas la conversación.

-aun no lo soy asi que mejor relajate-le dijo rukia con una mirada desafiante.

-bueno supongo que vale la pena esperar… pero espero que a tus amiguitos no se les ocurra nada para detener la boda.

Rukia al escuchar esto recordo las palabras de ichigo hablando con kon. Es cierto que no podia hacer nada para detener la boda pero le dolio escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su amigo. Bajo la cabeza resignada.

-ellos no van a intentar nada-le dijo un poco dolida con la cabeza aun baja.

-y tu como lo sabes?

-yo lo escuche…el sabe que no puede hacer nada para detener la boda.

Ichigo al escuchar esto se quedo en paralizado el no se habia dado cuenta de que rukia lo habia escuchado. En ese momento se sintio como un traidor.

-muy bien me alegro-dijo koichi con una sonrisa triunfal. Ante esto rukia solo volteo a verlo con odio.

-relajate querida no tienes porque mirarme asi.

-no me llames querida y yo te dirigire la mirada que se me de la gana-le dijo mas que enojada estaba furiosa y tenia el seño fruncido.

Pero koichi no dijo nada solo le dirigio una sonrisa burlona y desaparecio con el shumpo. Rukia se relajo pero cuando dio media vuelta koichi se puso frente a ella y la aprisiono contra un arbol. Ante esto ella hizo una mueca de dolor. El la sostenia fuertemente de las muñecas.

-sueltame idiota!!!!!

-tu no me das ordenes… ademas solo te robare un beso no es gran cosa.

-sueltame!!!

-me pregunto que sabor tendran tus labios enana.

Pero antes de que koichi pudiera besarla ichigo ya tenia a zangetsu en su cuello.

-solo yo le puedo decir enana y si no la sueltas en este momento te prometo que no me conformare con solo lastimarte.

-esta bien kurosaki relajate-dijo mientras se desprendia de su agarre dejando caer a rukia recostada en el arbol con las muñecas muy rojas.

-que haces aquí idiota?-le pregunto rukia

-pyon sintio un nuevo reiatsu y vine a ver… la proxima vez que salgas avisame enana-dijo sin quitar a zangetsu del cuello de koichi.

-idiota…

Rukia estaba dispuesta a levantarse pero antes de que lo hiciera koichi chasqueo los dedos y rukia hizo otra mueca de dolor y callo otra vez contra el arbol. Estaba muy mareada casi inconsciente. Koichi dio media vuelta y volteo a ver a ichigo con una diabolica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-temme… que le hiciste?

-bueno no pierdo nada en explicartelo.

-…-ichigo solo sostenia a zangetsu aun mas fuerte.

-primero supongo que ya te diste cuenta de sus muñecas…quizas las sostuve con mucha fuerza.

-ve a tu punto de una buena vez.

-de acuerdo el punto es que cuando la sostuve deje pequeños rastros de mi reiatsu los cuales se juntaron con el reiatsu de ella.

-y que pasa con eso?

-bueno yo puedo volver a absorber mi reiatsu pero si este se a unido al de ella absorbo no solo el mío sino que una buena cantidad del de ella también.

-como te atreves a atacar a una chica de ese modo?

-no es mi culpa que ella sea débil.

-ella no es débil…es una de las mujeres mas fuertes que conozco tu eres un cobarde que ataca a alguien desprevenido.

-bueno no me importa tu opinión aunque admito que quizás me pase un poco no entiendo porque quedo inconsciente.

-eres un maldito…

-mejor retira esa espada de mi cuello kurosaki no querrás dejarla viuda antes de tiempo.

-mejor cállate quieres…

-puedo ver que te molesta mucho que se vaya a casar.

-claro que me molesta ella no merece casarse con un pervertido.

-no me parece que sea solo eso. Que sientes en realidad por la princesita kuchiki?

-no se de que hablas…

-admite que te gusta.

-…-

-no vas a decir nada.

-no tengo nada que decirte.

-lo sabia!! Así que los rumores sobre rukia y tu son ciertos.

-mejor cállate.-dijo mientras retiraba a zangetsu del cuello de koichi.

-por que pediste su mano en matrimonio?

-bueno veras…cuando la conocí en esa fiesta no me callo muy bien pero mirala… esos ojos volverían loco a cualquiera sea un pervertido o no. Su piel totalmente blanca, su delgada figura se ve tan bien en ese traje de shinigami no me imagino como se vera en el vestido de novia.

-deja de hablar así de ella.

-me muero porque pase la boda y venga la luna de miel…supongo que podre ocupar otra vez esta técnica.

-no dejare que le pongas un dedo encima.

-si vuelve a quedar inconsciente…. Quien sabe?

-getsuga tenshou!!!!

Ichigo había perdido la paciencia pero koichi pudo esquivar su ataque con facilidad.

-en vez de atacarme deberías preocuparte por ella.-luego de esto koichi se fue.

Ichigo se acerco hacia donde estaba rukia e intento hacer que despertarapero al ver que no había respuesta la subió a su espalda. Decidió ir caminando seria mas tranquilo y no habría peligro de despertarla.

-_que…es… se siente bien…-_rukia se estaba despertando.

-ya despertaste enana…

-_estoy en su espalda...-_rukia aun no tenia fuerzas para hablar.

-mejor duérmete enana mañana tenemos instituto ya es tarde.

Rukia se sentía segura ahí y se durmió de inmediato.

-_no dejare que te vuelva a poner un dedo encima te lo prometo._

Cuando llegaron a casa ichigo entro por la ventana recostó a rukia en su cama y saco a pyon de el gigai con su placa de shinigami sustituto y luego metió a rukia en el.

Ichigo se recostó en el closet viendo dormir a rukia. Pero no se sentía tranquilo tres palabras le estaban dando vueltas en la cabeza

-"luna de miel" no puedo dormir si sigo pensando en esto.

Decidió volver a escuchar música y luego se durmió aun con muchas ganas de darle su merecido a koichi por ponerle un dedo encima a su enana.

**Bueno aquí el final de este capi ojala les haya gustado la verdad es que estaba muy inspirada y creo que me quedo muy largo espero que me dejen reviews onegai!!! Y ojala pasen un 2009 lleno de ichiruki .besos!!**


	5. que haces aqui!

**Bueno gracias a todos por su apoyo en esta historia la verdad se me había ido la inspiración por un momento pero ya regreso así que aquí esta el capi:**

A pesar de haber podido dormir Ichigo se levanto de muy mal humor, y todo se debía que tuvo una pesadilla horrible.

En su pesadilla rukia estaba en un altar de bodas junto con koichi el vestido que rukia estaba ocupando no le cubría los hombros, era largo y el velo que usaba le llegaba hasta la cintura.

-y usted kuchiki rukia acepta a koichi otta como su esposo?-preguntaba el padre.

-yo..yo…-rukia tenia la cabeza baja e Ichigo pudo observar como una solitaria lagrima recorría su mejilla.

-acepto.

-puedes besar a la…-el padre no pudo terminar la frase y koichi ya había tomado posesión de los labios de rukia. Parecía alguien muy sediento y su beso no era dulce era mas bien egoísta, no era suave hasta se podría decir que lastimo a la pequeña shinigami.

-déjala en paz maldito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ichigo no se podía mover sus pies estaban pegados al piso. Luego de eso koichi tomo en sus brazos a una rukia muy triste, dispuesto a salir de la capilla.

-rukia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Ichigo con todas sus fuerzas.

La antes mencionada volteo a ver a Ichigo con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-lo intentaste idiota… gracias kurosaki Ichigo.-y después de esto salio de la capilla aun en brazos del desgraciado de koichi.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.

Y luego todo se volvía negro. No basta decir que esto era razón suficiente para que Ichigo se despertara de un pésimo humor.

Decidió levantarse y cuando decidió ver como estaba rukia no la encontró en su cama.

Busco desesperado por todos lados, hasta que la hayo en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

-por que pones esa cara de susto idiota? Y que haces despierto a esta hora?

-que hora es?-Ichigo ni siquiera se había molestado en saber la hora.

-son las tres de la mañana descerebrado. Que haces despierto?

-no podía dormir y tu?-pregunto rascándose la cabeza.

-tampoco y también tenia sed-dijo terminando de beber su vaso de agua.

-Ichigo…-dijo rukia muy seria.

-eh?

-que fue… lo que me hizo. Estoy segura de que te explico algo luego de que me desmayara.

-bueno…-Ichigo no sabia por donde empezar, sin mencionar que cada vez que recordaba que ese idiota de koichi se había atrevido a lastimarla hacia que le hirviera la sangre.

-habla de una vez idiota.

-la verdad es que te robo un poco de reiatsu al parecer puede hacerlo con tan solo aplicar contacto.-dijo vagamente.

-ya veo…

Cuando rukia iba de regreso a la habitación, callo de rodillas en el piso sujetando su cabeza.

-oye enana que te pasa?!!!!... responde!!!!

No hubo respuesta, rukia tenia una respiración muy agitada y cuando iba a abrir la boca para decirle algo a Ichigo se desmayo por segunda vez en la madrugada.

Ichigo la tomo en brazos y la recostó en el sillón de la sala. Puso su mano en la frente de rukia y al ver que no tenia fiebre supuso que era culpa de la técnica que koichi uso en ella.

-me las pagaras maldito….-dijo Ichigo para si mismo mientras apretaba sus puños.

El pelinaranja se sentó en el sillón de al lado, no lo quería admitir pero estaba preocupado y también muy enojado. Ya no tenia sueño así que decidió quedarse vigilando a rukia.

-_vamos Ichigo hagamos que sienta el dolor que nuestra rukia siente en este momento… dejemos sin descendientes a ese koichi._

_-quien eres?_

_-quien mas idiota soy yo tu hollow interno._

_-quieres dejarme en paz. _

_-no_

_-eres una molestia… y como que nuestra rukia, ella no es de nadie._

_-pero quieres que sea tuya…_

_-de que estas hablando. Claro que no._

_-entonces la dejaras ir con ese pervertido._

_-claro que no!!!!!!-dijo de nuevo-no voy a permitir que le ponga un dedo encima otra vez._

_-desde cuando eres tan sobre protector?_

_-sabes que le debemos mucho a la enana._

_-yo no le debo nada._

_-le debes tu existencia… sin ella yo no hubiera descubierto mis poderes de shinigami y tu seguirías en mi interior sin poder si quiera hablarme._

_-esta bien tienes razón._

_-no es esta la parte en la que me pides que utilice tu poder._

_-hoy no tengo ganas. Solo quería hablar un rato eres mas interesante que el viejo zangetsu._

_-acaso ahora sirvo para tu diversión.  
-sip._

_-mejor lárgate._

_-esta bien adiós.-_y así el hollow dejo de molestar a Ichigo.

El resto de la noche la paso sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando vio los primeros rayos de sol decidió prepararse para el instituto, dejando a rukia aun dormida en el sillón.

Tomo un baño, se puso su uniforme y se preparo el desayuno.

-oye enana…-dijo mientras sacudía un poco a rukia para que se despertara.

-que quieres idiota?-pregunto una somnolienta rukia.

-me voy al instituto, será mejor que te quedes aquí en casa.

-olvídalo!!!! Me crees invalida!!!!!!!!!!

-no… pero…

-no necesito que me protejas idiota, mejor espérame me arreglare rápido.-luego de decir esto subió las escaleras como un rayo.

Luego de unos minutos estuvo lista para irse.

-vámonos idiota.

-no vas a desayunar nada enana?

-no tengo hambre, además ya no tenemos tiempo.

-esta bien-dijo resignado

De camino al instituto ambos estuvieron muy callados, pero rukia rompió el silencio.

-oye idiota… ahora que lo pienso no hemos visto a tu familia desde que vinimos anoche.

-es que el viejo, karin y yuzu están en un campamento escolar de padres he hijos.

-oh.-fue lo único que dijo.

Cuando entraron al salón de clases rukia saludo alegremente a todos sus compañeros, usando esa vocecita que tanto hace enojar a Ichigo.

-hola a todos!!!-dijo con una sonrisita falsa.

-hola kuchiki-san!!!!!-respondió un animado keigo.-donde esta Ichigo?

-el esta en la cafetería vendrá pronto.-luego de esto rukia se unió al grupo de las chicas.

Unos minutos mas tarde Ichigo entro al salón y recibió el típico saludo de keigo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Ichigo!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo mientras corría hacia a el.

-hola keigo-dijo mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

Luego de esto Ichigo fue hacia donde estaba rukia.

-oye enana-la llamo mientras revisaba su maletín.

-que pasa kurosaki-kun?

-ten comete esto-le dijo mientras le daba una manzana

Este gesto por parte de kurosaki Ichigo no era muy común y dejo a todo el mundo en la clase muy sorprendido. No basta decir que inoue orihime se quedo en blanco contemplando la escena.

-muchas gracias kurosaki-kun!!!-dijo rukia con voz melosa.

-si solo come.-dijo fingiendo poco interés.

Rukia volvió a sentarse con el grupo, comiendo su manzana.

-kuchiki-san, parece que kurosaki-kun se preocupa mucho por ti.-le dijo orihime con un tono un poco celoso. ( en tu cara orihime)

-en serio. No lo creo inoue.-dijo sin prestarle atención al comentario, y termino de comer su manzana.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una maestra con una sonrisa macabra dibujada en su rostro. Al verla todos los alumnos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos listos para recibir la clase. Rukia se sentó en medio de Ichigo y renji.

-muy bien mis pequeños pupilos!!!!-dijo una maestra muy animada desde su escritorio.-les tengo una gran noticia.

Ante esto la preocupación se dibujo en el rostro de rukia, Ichigo y renji se dieron cuenta y la miraron curiosos.

-tenemos un nuevo alumno!!!!!!

-_no puede ser-_pensaron Ichigo y renji.

-pasa!!!

-hola mucho gusto-entro un chico de ojos grises y cabello café entro en la clase haciendo una reverencia- mi nombre es koichi otta espero llevarme bien con todos.

Todas las chicas de la clase comenzaron a hablar entre ellas todas menos rukia quien estaba un poco aturdida por la noticia.

-bueno como es tu primer día tu puedes escoger donde sentarte.-loe dijo la maestra.

-me gustaría sentarme ahí-señalo el lugar en el que estaba sentado renji.

-esta bien… muévete abarai se que eres bueno y le darás tu lugar a tu nuevo compañero.

-esta bien-dijo renji de mala gana.

Renji tuvo que salir del salón y buscar otro escritorio para el. Mientras tanto cuando koichi se acerco al puesto que el había escogido, se detuvo frente al escritorio de rukia.

-como te llamas bella flor?-le pregunto fingiendo no conocerla

-mi nombre es kuchiki rukia-dijo usando siempre su voz melosa.

-espero que nos llevemos bien kuchiki rukia-dijo mientras le besaba la mano.

-kiiiiiiiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todas las chicas de la clase excepto tatsuki.

**Bueno hasta aquí este capi espero que les haya gustado!!! Y lamento decirles que mañana inicio clases así que posiblemente tenga menos tiempo para escribir pero intentare actualizar rápido. Y los invito a que lean mi fic todo es por ti chappy.**

**Espero me dejen reviews!!! Besos nos leemos!!!!**


	6. te reto!

**Bueno espero no haberlos hecho esperar mucho por este capi!!! La verdad la inspiración me abandono en el peor de los momentos… así que no tuve mas opción que esperar a que regresara. Bueno aquí el capi:**

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento ella quería salir corriendo de ahí no le importaba que todo el salón estuviera presente, ella no quería ver a ese pervertido de koichi. en su interiorle rogaba a kami-sama que la sacara de ese lugar.

-bueno al parecer nos ha llegado un romeo- dijo una maestra muy emocionada.- eres muy afortunada kuchiki.

-muchas gracias koichi-san!!!-dijo rukia con ese tono meloso mientras retiraba su mano, no quería establecer mucho contacto con el después de saber de lo que era capaz-yo también espero que nos llevemos bien.

Rukia sabia que no debía llevarse bien con el, pero tampoco quería echar a perder la imagen de niña buena que había logrado en el instituto. Luego de esto koichi fue a sentarse al puesto que le había robado a renji, y unos minutos mas tarde llego el antes mencionado con su nuevo asiento, y debido a que no quedaba otro lugar tuvo que sentarse hasta el fondo del salón.

-_cuando se termine esta clase prepárate para recibir tu merecido idiota.-_pensaron Ichigo y renji.

Para rukia el resto de la clase paso muy lento. Parecía que el reloj estaba en contra suya, y cuando pensó que las cosas no podían ir peor koichi le pasó una pequeña nota que decía:

"relájate no voy a utilizar esa técnica, quizás espere hasta la luna de miel"

A rukia eso le enojo mucho y de repuesta escribió:

"ni creas que voy a dejar que me pongas un dedo encima, además no soy débil si intentas algo no dudare en darte una patada tan fuerte que te dejare sin descendientes"

" eso de ser débil ni tu te lo crees, tu no fuiste muy fuerte la ultima vez que nos vimos"

" es porque tu eres un gran cobarde que ataca a un enemigo por detrás"

" eres una shinigami se supone que debes estar lista para la batalla no importa cuando"

Rukia no tuvo tiempo de responder, debido a que la campana para el receso sonó. Ella estaba dispuesta a levantarse y salir del salón evitando a koichi pero el fue mas rápido y la detuvo.

-te gustaría acompañarme?

-etto… yo…-rukia no sabia que hacer, si se negaba todo el mundo en la clase le diría que era malvada con el y si aceptaba pasaría los peores momentos de su vida. Antes de que pudiera decir algo alguien la hizo voltear bruscamente.

-acepta kuchiki-san-le dijo orihime.

-yo… no estoy segura inoue, yo…

-piénsalo bien kuchiki-san solo tienes que mostrarle la escuela y comer en el receso con el… no es tan grave, además no parece ser un mal chico.

-_es obvio que no lo conoces…-_pensó rukia.-esta bien si tu lo dices.

Luego de esto se volteo para darle su respuesta a koichi.

-esta bien koichi-san, te mostrare la escuela-le dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

-me alegro-dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y salía rápidamente del salón.

-_muy bien!!!! Ahora le preguntare a kurosaki-Kun si quiere almorzar conmigo.-_pensó una alegre orihime.

-oye inoue!-la llamo Ichigo.

-si kurosaki-Kun

-has visto a rukia?

-etto… salio hace poco con koichi-san.

-en serio a donde?

-koichi-san le pidió que le mostrara el instituto.

-esta bien gracias. Ya lo oíste renji vámonos!!!

-esta bien.

-kurosaki-Kun interrumpirás la cita de kuchiki-san?

-no es eso inoue, te lo contare después.-luego de esto Ichigo y renji salieron del salón a toda prisa.

-otro día almorzará contigo-le dijo tatsuki a su amiga quien estaba un poco decepcionada.

-esta bien no hay problema tatsuki-Chan.

Mientras tanto renji e Ichigo corrían por los pasillos mientras seguían el reiatsu de rukia, el cual estaba un poco alterado, Ichigo sabia que era por que ella aun no se había recuperado de la técnica pero renji aun no entendía la razón. Cuando encontraron a rukia con koichi ella le estaba mostrando la parte trasera del instituto a la cual casi nadie iba en los recesos.

-ya puedes dejar de fingir no hay nadie aquí.-le dijo koichi a rukia, renji e Ichigo decidieron escuchar desde lejos.

-puedes decirme que rayos vienes a hacer aquí.

-solo vine a ver que tal era tu rutina, espero no estés muy acostumbrada porque…

-a que adivino-lo interrumpió rukia-cuando sea tu esposa puedo irme olvidando de este lugar, era eso cierto?

-al parecer ya lo sabes bien.

-como sea, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

-que cosa?

-que fue lo que…

-que hacen ahí espiando par de idiotas!!!!-dijo koichi sin escuchar a rukia mientras volteaba.

-solo veníamos pasando quien dice que estábamos espiando idiota?-dijo Ichigo.

-eso parecía, como sea porque no se van estamos ocupados.

-es un país libre además nadie esta evitando que hablen-le dijo renji.

-prefiero un poco mas de privacidad si no les molesta.

-puedo hablar contigo un momento?-le pregunto Ichigo a koichi de un modo severo y lleno de odio.

-por mi no hay problema-espera aquí rukia.

-….- ella solo frunció el seño.

Mientras tanto koichi e Ichigo se alejaban del lugar.

-de que quieres hablar kurosaki?-pregunto un curioso koichi.

-esa técnica tuya.

-no me digas que te la tengo que explicar otra vez idiota.

-no soy un idiota, y estoy seguro de que no solo le robaste reiatsu a la enana anoche ella…

-adivinare…-dijo koichi divertido-le dolía la cabeza y se desmayo.

-como rayos…

-como lo se… sencillo, al usar esa técnica como ya te dije quedara un poco de mi reiatsu en ella, bueno anoche me asegure de dejar mas de la cuenta.

-y eso porque?

-por que así puedo robarle reiatsu cuando se me de la gana, anoche cuando se desmayo fue porque volví a robarle reiatsu.

-eres un maldito… pero porque se desmaya?-pregunto intentando contener su ira.

-eso es algo que ni yo entiendo, quizás es por que o absorbí mas de lo que ella podía soportar o es por que esta muy débil.

-pero ella no es débil YA TE LO DIJE!!!!

-relájate kurosaki no estoy de humor para pelear, y el hecho de que este débil puede darse también por que esta en un gigai y posiblemente no ha dormido o no ha comido bien.

-…-a Ichigo le cambio la expresión del rostro.

-di en el blanco… bueno espero que este casi igual en la luna de miel así podré aprovechar.

-no le pondrás un solo dedo encima.

-si claro lo que tu digas….

Luego de esto sonó la campana para regresar a clases, cuando regresaron rukia no estaba así que Ichigo le pregunto a renji donde estaba.

-casi se desmaya en el patio así que la lleve a la enfermería.

-así que kuchiki-san esta en la enfermería espero que este bien-dijo koichi.

-maldito no me digas que le volviste a robar reiatsu.-le dijo por lo bajo asegurándose que nadie mas lo escuchara.

-quien sabe idiota… quizás no pueda evitarlo su reiatsu es tan delicioso.

-cuando salgamos de aquí te espera la paliza de tu vida.

-acepto el desafío pero para hacerlo mas interesante porque no lo hacemos en forma de shinigami?

-esta bien.

El resto de las clases paso rápido y cuando salieron koichi salio de su gigai e Ichigo le pidió a renji que cuidara su cuerpo.

-te arrepentirás de haberme retado kurosaki!!!!

-eso lo veremos idiota!!!!!

-lo bueno es que tengo ventaja en esta batalla.

-por que dices eso?

-bueno la princesita kuchiki aun sigue dormida en la enfermería y yo aun puedo robarle reiatsu.

-maldito!!!!! Getsuga tenshou!!!!!

-ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se escucho un grito femenino

-RUKIA!!!

-te descuidaste kurosaki…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi!!!! Quiero agradecer a mi amiga ale que me ayudo en esta historia y a ustedes que leen estas locuras. Espero sus comentarios y si quieren pueden darme ideas para el próximo cap. Besos!!!!**


End file.
